helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Mano Erina
Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) è una cantante e attrice giapponese. E' stata una solista dell'Hello! Project, nel quale entrò nel 2006 come Hello! Pro Egg. Nel 2007, divento un membro della squadra Gatas Brilhantes H.P. e del gruppo Ongaku Gatas . Il 19 Marzo del 2008, dopo la sua Graduation dalle Ongaku Gatas, diventò ufficialmente una solista sotto l'etichetta discografica J.P Room. Ha venduto più di 186,165 copie solo in Giappone. Il suo singolo più venduto è "Otome no Inori" con 25,228 copie, mentre il singolo meno venduto è "My Days for You" con 12,622 copie. Il 21 Luglio 2012, durante il concerto "Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~", Mano Erina ha annunciato la sua Graduation dall'Hello! Project, che si è tenuta il 23 Febbraio durante il concerto Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends". Storia 2006 - 2008 Mano Erina si unì all'Hello! Project come Hello! Pro Egg nel 2006 dopo aver passato le Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition. Nel 2007, fu una dei sei membri dell'Hello! Pro Egg ad essere selezionata per le Ongaku Gatas e a diventare riserva della squadra Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Il 2 Marzo del 2008 lasciò le Ongaku Gatas e il 29 Marzo debuttò come solista. Il 29 Giugno rilasciò il suo primo singolo indie, "Manopiano". Ha aperto molti concerti delle sue senpai (Abe Natsumi, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou e ℃-ute), iniziando da Agosto 2008. 2009 Avendo ricevuto lezioni di piano sin dall'asilo, Mano ha lavorato per l'Hello! Project suonando le parti per pianoforte delle sue canzoni, esibendosi allo strumento anche durante i concerti. Nel 2008, Mano rilasciò 3 singoli sotto un'etichetta indie. Debuttò ufficialmente sotto la hachama con il singolo "Otome no Inori ", rilasciato il 18 Marzo. Raggiunse la 3° posizione alla Oricon charts. Nello stesso anno, Erina annunciò di essere stata scelta come nuovo membro delle Petitmoni. Le canzoni di Mano sono di solito composte da KAN. Matsuura Aya, la vecchia solista dell'H!P, le disse tramite un video messaggio che sarebbe dovuta diventare la miglior cantante nell'H!P e per farlo avrebbe dovuto battere nientemeno che Takahashi Ai, la leader dell'Hello! Project. 2010 Nel Gennaio del 2010 Mano Erina, insieme alle S/mileage e alle Morning Musume, recitò al dram di CS-Fuji TV-TWO intitolato "Half Esper". Il suo ruolo era una aspirante esper che lasciò un'organizzazione governativa per la ricerca esper chiamata "Kokueken", senza riuscire a controllare pienamente i suoi poteri. Nello stesso anno, iniziò il drama della TBS "Mano Spy", nel quale Erina interpretava se stessa nel ruolo di un'agente sotto copertura. Nel telefilm, era stata mandata in Giappone dalla Regina d'Inghilterra, ma aveva finito con il vincere delle audizioni per diventare una idol, cosa che le diede dei problemi con i suoi doveri di spia. La canzone tema dello show fu "Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru" (dal primo album di Mano). Lo show venne trasmesso su internet dal 26 Gennaio e sul canale BS-TBS dal 27 Febbraio. Recitò anche nel drama DEATH GAME PARK. L'1 Luglio Mano fece il suo debutto negli Stati Uniti a Los Angeles. Kai-Ki: Tales of Terror from Tokyo, un film giapponese in cui recitava, venne proiettato in tutto il mondo dalla Club Nokia. Mano diede anche un mini concerte e una breve sessione di autografi per i fan che avevano partecipato all'evento. 2011 Nel 2011, lo show radiofonico di Mano Erina "Mano-Deli", fu rimpiazzato da quello di Sayashi Riho "Riho-Deli" Nello stesso anno fu annunciato che Mano avrebbe recitato in un piccolo film intitolato "Miyuki's Wind Bell". Mano aprì la sua pagina Facebook ufficiale. L'1 Ottobre fu annunciato che Mano avrebbe recitato nel film "Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX" in uscita il 10 Dicembre. 2012 Il 22 Febbraio fu rilasciata la App ufficiale di Mano Erinaper Android. Questa app include i collegamenti all'account di Twitter, al blog, alle foto, ai film e molto altro, tutto in maniera gratuita. Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi e Okai Chisato avrebbero partecipato allo spettacolo “Theatre In The Round che venne messo in scena dal 15 al 17 Maggio. Il 16 Maggio Erina apri un nuovo Ameba Blog. Il 21 Luglio, durante il concerto "Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~", Mano Erina annunciò che avrebbe lasciato l'Hello! Project e che la sua Graduation avrebbe avuto luogo il 23 Febbraio 2013 durante il concerto Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" Messaggio da Tsunku Riguardo Mano Erina E' stata aggiunta come Hello! Pro Egg nel Maggio del 2006. All'inizio non era molto brillante nel canto e nella danza, era sempre nascosta nell'ombra delle sue compagne e dava l'impressione di essere leggera e delicata.''' Era una ragazza così, ma quando venne inserita tra le Ongaku Gatas le vennero dati dei consigli su come rafforzare i muscoli per ballare e le sue abilità apparivano migliorate di colpo durante il concerto successivo. Sono stati i risultati dell'allenamento che ha seguito mentre nessuno la guardava. In quel momento ho pensato, avendo oltretutto ascoltato le sue ottime registrazioni,'' di far diventare Mano una solista,'' così ho programmato la sua Graduation dalle Ongaku Gatas e l'ho messa sulla strada per diventare una solista. Le sue canzoni indie hanno confermato le mie impressioni e il suo debutto ufficiale. In quel periodo lei era l'unica solista nell'Hello!Project, perciò penso si sentisse molto sola. ''Ma anche in quella situazione non si è mai lamentata, rimanendo una ragazza molto positiva. '' ''Dal suo debutto nel Marzo del 2009 sono passati 3 anni e 4 mesi e oggi vi annuncio che nel 2013, durante il suo concerto,'' si terrà la sua Graduation dall'Hello!Project. Suppongo che quelli che hanno seguito il nostro tour estivo lo sappiano già ma, tenendo presente il suo attuale senso del ritmo, le sue permormance sono molto migliorate. Sento che è il momento giusto per lei di lasciare l'Hello!Project. E' importante per farle raggiungere un nuovo livello della sua carriera. Dopo la sua Graduation, vorrei vederla migliorare nella recitazione, nel canto e in molte altre cose nuove. Nei restanti 7 mesi prima della sua Graduation, vorrei che continuasse a migliorare, lasciando il gruppo come una “Fantastica Mano Erina” e sperando che si presenti al mondo come una “Nuova Mano Erina”, che diventerà presto. Fino ad allora, per favore, continuate a supportare Mano Erina e l'Hello!Project. 21 Luglio 2012 Il produttore dell'Hello! Project, Tsunku '''Messaggio da Mano Erina Grazie per avermi sempre supportata. Io, Mano Erina, durante il mio concerto al Nakano Sun Plaza il 23 Febbraio,'' lascerò l''Hello! Project. Sin dall'inzio dell'anno, Tsunku, i membri dello staff e io abbiamo cominciato a parlare continuamente del mio futuro. Da adesso in poi, voglio fare del mio meglio per mettere a frutto il mio potenziale, migliorando ancora di più le mie abilità nel canto e nella recitazione. Sono passati 4 anni da quando sono diventata una solista, in confronto agli altri membri dell'Hello!Project è stata una carriera molto breve ma durante il mio percorso ho fatto ogni sorta di esperienza. Sono riuscita ad entrare nell'Hello!Project, che è sempre stato il mio sogno, ho avuto un debutto da solista e sono stata felice, divertita e qualche volta anche frustrata. Per coronare definitivamente i miei sogni, voglio prendere il mio destino nelle mie mani e sfidare me stesse più di quanto abbia fatto in passato. Sarei felice se continuaste a sostenermi come avete sempre fatto. D'ora in avanti continuate a supportarmi. Il 30 Novembre è stato annunciato che Mano Erina si sarebbe unita al fan club per ex-membri, M-Line, nel Marzo del 2013. 2013 Il 23 Febbraio si è tenuta la Graduation di Mano Erina dall'Hello! Project. L'11 Aprile Mano ha festeggiato il suo primo evento di compleanno nella M-line. Performance fuori dal Giappone Nel Luglio del 2010 Mano Erina fece la sua prima apparizione fuori dal Giappone. L'1 Luglio 2010 infatti, andò a Los Angeles per il debutto internazionale del suo film, Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror. Durante questo evento Erina Mano diede un mini concerto, un'intervista e una sessione d'autografi per i suoi fan. Nel Luglio del 2011 Mano Erina fece la sua prima apparizione nel Sud Corea. Proprio come l'anno prima in America, Mano andò al Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival dove proiettarono il suo film Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror. Durante il suo soggiorno nel Paese, Mano ebbe un caloroso benvenuto da parte dei suoi fan, che andaro perfino a salutarla all'aereoporto. Profilo *'''Nome: Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *'Soprannome:' Manoeri (まのえり) *'Data di Nascita:' 11 Aprile 1991 (22 anni) *'Città Natale:' Zama, Kanagawa, Giappone *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' B *'Altezza:' 160cm *'Status nell'Hello! Project:' **2006-06-04: Egg **2007-06-17: Membro delle Ongaku Gatas **2008-03-02: Graduation dalle Ongaku Gatas **2008-03-29: Membro **2013-02-23: Graduation *'Colore nel Mobekimasu:' Oro ' *'Colore preferito: Rosso *'Hobby:' Piano *'Specialità:' Basketball, Y-balance *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2006–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2008) **Elder Club (2008) **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) **Petitmoni (2009-2013) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) *'Altro:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Riserva) (2007–2008) **Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu (2011) Premi *2010 Best Newcomer Award al 24° Japan Gold Disc Awards "The Best 5 New Artists". Discografia Album #2009.12.16 FRIENDS #2010.11.24 MORE FRIENDS #2012.03.28 More Friends Over #2013.02.06 BEST FRIENDS Singoli Indie *1. 2008.06.29 Manopiano (マノピアノ) *2. 2008.10.05 Lucky Aura (ラッキーオーラ) *3. 2008.12.12 Lalala-Sososo (ラララ-ソソソ) Singoli *1. 2009.03.18 Otome no Inori (乙女の祈り) *2. 2009.05.20 Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) *3. 2009.07.29 Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) *4. 2009.09.30 Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) *5. 2009.11.25 Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace=パラダイス) *6. 2010.02.24 Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) *7. 2010.05.12 Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから...) *8. 2010.09.15 Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) *9. 2011.01.26 Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) *10. 2011.06.29 My Days for You *11. 2012.02.22 Doki Doki Baby/Tasogare Kousaten (ドキドキベイビー/黄昏交差点) *12. 2012.06.27 Song for the DATE *13. 2012.12.12 NEXT MY SELF (Ultimo Singolo) Altri Singoli *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! - Bekimasu *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Hello! Project Mobekimasu Compilation *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#2 Ai wa Katsu - ℃-ute, Mano Erina, #13 Kanpaku Sengen - Berryz Koubou, Mano Erina) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#7 Otome no Inori) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#5 Genkimono de Ikou!) *2011.08.06 Bekimasu - Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Indie) *2011.11.16 Hello! Project Mobekimasu - Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#12 Seishun no Serenade, #13 My Days for You) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (#7 Doki Doki Baby, #8 Song for the DATE) Singoli nel Gruppo Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! DVD DVD dei concerti *2009.08.05 Mano Erina Debut Concert "Prologue ~Otome no Inori~"( 真野恵里菜デビューコンサート ｢プロローグ〜乙女の祈り〜」 ) *2009.12.22 Mano Erina First Concert Tour "Introduction ~Hajimete no Kandou~" ( 真野恵里菜ファーストコンサートツアー「Introduction 〜はじめての感動〜」) *2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ *2011.09.21 Mano Erina Concert Tour 2011 ~Hatachi no Otome 801 DAYS~ (真野恵里菜コンサートツアー2011～ハタチの乙女　801DAYS～) *2012.09.26 Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL *2013.05.22 Mano Erina Memorial Concert 2013 in Nakano "OTOME LEGEND~For the Best Friends" DVD * 2009.04.01 Mano Guam ( マノグアム ) *2010.01.27 Mano Guide in Yakushima ( マノガイド in 屋久島 ) *2011.06.22 From Days *2012.06.06 UP TO DATE Drama *2009.11.04 Koisuru Seiza ( 恋する星座 ) starring Mano Erina *2009.12.23 Love&Peace=Paradise Mano Erina & Hello Kitty ( Love&Peace＝パラダイス 真野恵里菜＆ハローキティ) *2010.02.17 Koisuru Hello Kitty ( 恋するハローキティ ) Compilation DVD *2010.03.03 Mano Erina Single V Clips 1 ( 真野恵里菜 シングルＶクリップス ① ) *2011.12.21 Mano Erina Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2012.07.11 Mano Erina Single V Clips 2 (真野恵里菜シングルVクリップス②) Calendari *2009.09.23 Calendario 2010 (真野恵里菜 2010年 カレンダー) *2010.09.22 Calendario 2011 (真野恵里菜 2011年 カレンダー) *2011.10.08 Calendario 2012 (真野恵里菜 2012年 カレンダー) *2012.09.22 Calendario 2013(真野恵里菜　2013年カレンダー) Photobook Photobook *2009.02.10 Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *2010.01.20 Tengoku no Door (天国のドア) *2011.06.10 Mano Days ~Hatachi no Hatsukoi~ (Mano Days ～二十歳の初恋～) *2012.05.23 MANO DATE *2013.02.23 Mano na no Photobook dei concerti *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Photobook *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, & Suzuki Airi) Altri Lavori TV *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodi) *2009– Kitty's Paradise peace (キティズパラダイスpeace) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Drama *2008 Pocky 4 Sisters! ~Dasenai Tegami~ (ポッキーフォーシスター ズ～出せない手紙～) *2009 Tokyo Shoujo (東京少女) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010 Keizoku 2: SPEC (ケイゾク 2: SPEC) (nel ruolo di Satori) (1 episodio) *2010 FACE MAKER (nel ruolo di Kuroda Riko) (1 episodio) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Darling wa 70 Sai Okusama 18 Sai (ダーリンは７０歳　奥様は１８歳) *2013 Minna! Esper dayo! Film *2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki (怪談新耳袋　怪奇) *2010 Abed~Hatachi no Koi (Abed～二十歳の恋) *2011 Miyuki's Wind Bell (美雪の風鈴) *2011 Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO MOVIE Taisen MEGAMAX (仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー フォーゼ＆オーズMOVIE大戦 MEGAMAX) *2012 Waga Haha no ki (わが母の記) *2012 SPEC~Ten (SPEC～天) Anime *2012 Kimi no Iru Machi (君のいる町) (nel ruolo di Koba Haruna) Internet *2009 Koisuru Seiza (恋する星座) *2010 Manospy (マノスパイ) *2010 Death Game Park (デス・ゲーム・パーク) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2009–2011 MANO-DELI Teatro *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Ookami-tachi no Gogo Hungry Like a Wolf (狼たちの午後 Hungry Like a Wolf) *2010 Photogenic (フォトジェニック) *2010 Tsubaki, Toki Tobi (つばき、時跳び) *2011 Ikemen desu ne (美男ですね) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Reading Drama "Moshimo Kimi ga"-Last Christmas (リーディングドラマ「もしもキミが。」-Last Christmas) *2012 Guitar wo Mochinagara (ギターを待ちながら) *2012 LOVE LETTERS 2012 Spring Special *2012 Usani (ウサニ) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012 Itamu Hito (悼む人) Magazine *2008.09.11 Weekly Shonen Champion *2009.02.20 Photo technic digital *2009.02.23 UTB vol.190 *2009.02.25 B.L.T. U17 Sizzleful Girl Vol. 9 *2009.04.27 Radio Bangumi Spring 2009 Issue *2009.05.09 BE-PAL *2009.05.28 Weekly Shonen Champion *2009.05.15 Weekly Famitsu *2009.06.17 Shonen Sunday *2009.07.25 YanYan vol.7 *2009.09.09 BOMB No.356 *2009.10.06 SPA! *2009.10.31 Girls! vol.29 *2009.11.27 memew vol.45 *2009.12.18 CAPA *2010.01.25 YanYan vol.10 *2010.02.04-2010.02.10 an *2010.02.10 Weekly Shonen *2010.02.23 Weekly ASCII *2010.05.21 Young Gangan No.11 *2010.05.28 FRIDAY *2010.06.17 Young Jump No.27 *2010.08.21 Eiga Hiho *2010.08.26 Mi~Tere *2009.09.02 TONREN Vol.8 *2010.09.17 Young Gangan *2010.11.18 Young Jump No.51 *2011.06.24 FRIDAY *2011.07.01 Young Gangan No.13 *2011.10.21 Young Gangan *2011.10.24 B.L.T *2011.11.25 Soccer Game King vol.8 *2010.02.04 Young Jump *2012.02.17 Young Gangan *2012.04.05 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan *2012.05.23 UTB+ vol.8 *2012.07.06 Goo Bike *2012.07.13 Shukan Asahi *2012.12.06 Young Jump 2013 Jan 1 Issue *2012.12.27 Hello! Channel vol.11 *2009.05.28 Young Gun *2010.05.29 MacPeople *2010.04.24 Hello! Channel vol.1 (con Takahashi Ai) *2010.05.06 Men's Brand *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data Nov/Dec Issue (con Tanaka Reina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho e Tamura Meimi) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (con Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi e Tsugunaga Momoko) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (con Yajima Maimi) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (con Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi e Sayashi Riho) *2012.11.26 girls! vol.37 (con Yajima Maimi) Curiosità *La sua prima apparizione è stata il 2 Gennaio 2007, come ballerina di supporto del concerto Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~. *Il suo numero nelle Gatas era il 27 (Dicembre 2007– Luglio 2008). *E' allergica ai gatti. *Mano è una grande fan di Magic Knights Rayearth. *E' una fan di Dragon Quest e dei Pokemon (per DS). *Prima di entrare nell'H!P, ammirava molto Matsuura Aya. *In due dei PV appare Fukumura Mizuki della Nona Generazione delle Morning Musume. *Suona il piano dall'età di sei anni. *Ammira il pianista Richard Clayderman. *E' una buona amica di Komine Momoka e Tsugunaga Momoko. *Dopo il terremoto del 2011, Kikkawa Yuu è andata a vivere con lei. *Prima di diventare una idol era molto timida. *Quasi tutti gli episodi di Yorosen! terminano con una clip di Mano, chiamata Mano-Point. *E' un'appasionata di drama Coreani. *E' la seconda solista dell'Hello! Project ad aver rilasciato 5 singoli in un solo anno. La prima è stata Matsuura Aya. *E' stata la terza solista dell'Hello! Project a rilasciare più di 12 singoli. Le altre sono Matsuura Aya e Goto Maki . *Mano, insieme a Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna e Sudo Maasa, è una fan del manga Ao Haru Ride. *E' una grande amica di Miyazawa Sae delle AKB48/SNH48. Sono andate insieme a Disneyland nell'Aprile del 2013. Vendite Totali Link Esterni *Sito Web Ufficiale *Discografia *Pagina dell'UP-FRONT WORKS *Blog Ufficiale *Blog Ufficiale di Gree *Blog Ufficiale: Manoblog (まのぶろぐ) *Koisuru Seiza homepage Categoria:Solista Categoria:M-line Categoria:Ex-membri Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Ex Hello! Project Kenshuusei Categoria:Ongaku Gatas Categoria:Elder Club Categoria:Wonderful Hearts Categoria:Petitmoni V Categoria:Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu cs:Mano Erina de:Mano Erina en:Mano Erina es:Mano Erina